1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable seating devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable seating device for providing a user with a small, collapsible stool that would be lightweight and portable.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable seating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,167 describes a folding stool with legs and separate seat braces that extend from and are pivotally attached to a hub. Another type of portable seating devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,638 describing a collapsible tripod stool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,052 describes a foldable stool that has a triangular shaped seat. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,569 describes a design of a cane-functioned collapsible chair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,973 describes a self opening collapsible stool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,588 describes a collapsible stool having a plurality of struts so that the legs and struts extend away from each other in diverging directions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a portable collapsible stool that can support a greater load than other similar types of portable stools.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a wire that limits the distance the legs can be spread apart, thus strengthening the tripod.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new portable seating device that would be of lightweight construction making it idea for camping, hunting, fishing, spectator sports and parades.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable seating device that would provide relief for aching feet, legs, and back muscles.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of telescoping legs. A band is couplable to the plurality of legs to hold the medial portions of the telescoping legs together to permit spreading of top and bottom portions of the plurality of legs into a supporting position. A seat member is couplable to the top portions of the plurality of legs such that the seat member is held in a spread position when the plurality of legs are in the supporting position whereby the seat member is adapted for supporting a person sitting on the seat member. A line is coupled to the bottom portion of each of the plurality of legs to form a loop for preventing the bottom portions of the plurality of legs from spreading beyond the supporting position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.